A Tear For Two
by Keltera
Summary: Milliardo Peachcraft Fights with his emotions after the deaths of his wife and child wich he blames himself for everyday, He meets a mysterius woman, but disbelives he could ever fall inlove again....
1. Memories

could A Tear For Two Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Keltera: hey guys, my first fan fic, be nice and review it for me k? I want to know what you guys like and what I need to improve in, Tankies ^.^  
  
Ps: for those of you who reed this before, I`ve re-edited it, again with spell check *hates this crappy word* and have fixed more grammar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Milliardo sat quietly gazing at a photograph, the tic of the clock in his left ear. The picture held a woman with a small child, the words "Noin and Jessie" in scripted in the wood. Suddenly a surge of rage climbed through his body and he hurled the picture into the wall, glass shattering and the wood splintering. A single tear streaked down his chin landing on a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand and the quiet sneaked up again and the clock was again the only sound.  
  
A maid stood watching the door as the sound off shattering glass pierced her ears, she went to open the door but a man stopped her "No, leave him be" she nodded agreeing with the man.  
  
"What is he-" she was cut of as Milliardo emerged from the room and looked at them both.  
  
"Ill need you to clean that up" he motioned to the broken glass "My hand slipped and I accidentally threw the frame, I`ll need a new one, please" the other man nodded and watched Milliardo walk silently down the hall deep I thought, memories flooding his mind.  
  
"MILLIARDO" She screamed "For God sake take her" she screamed at him, he was in shock, the chasm below, the bottom could not be seen, she pleaded at him and he woke with sudden realization and grabed the little crying child safe in his arms.  
  
"Grab my hand"  
  
"I... I cant reach" she lifted her hand towards his but her hand slipped, she reached for the rock but fumble and couldn't grasp it, she gasped as the rock face passed her by.  
  
"NO" he reached for her but couldn't reach her in time, her body plummeting down further into the unseen ground "NOIN" he shouted, the only sound was a quiet thud which no-one had to tell him how it was caused, he crouched there on his knees in disbelieve of the tragedy, his tears mingling with the small blood trickles from random scrapes.  
  
The memory faded to a more recent one, Laughter filled the room as he gazed down at his playfully daughter and laughed as she preformed her antics "Your quite good at that Jessie" he clapped and smiled "Now, ill be back, don't get into any trouble and ill bring back something special for you" he smiled again.  
  
"Ish cream?"  
  
"Ya sure ice cream," he said with a smiled and headed out of the room and towards the parking lot.  
  
He pulled up at the house after two hours, something wasn't right; there were no gardeners in the garden, or his daughter out playing. He walked up the door and stepped in, all was quiet except for a small crying in the distance, fear struck him as he advanced towards the crying and he began to run down the hallway to a room where the cry came from, he opened the door to see a small body huddle against the bedroom door, he went towards it and lifted its face. The nanny lay dead in a puddle of her own blood, her face stuck in shock of her coming death.  
  
A woman stood rifling through a small child's dresser, "Damn it Zechs, where the fuck did you hide it?" she swore and turned her head to the sound of a door opening, the room next to this one, with a direct rout towards the child room "Shut up child" she closed the dresser draw and walked to the girl.  
  
Millardo looked up as the crying stopped and entered the other room reaching for his pistol "Ahh ahh ahh Zechs, not a good idea" a woman voice shouted form the corner of the room. A small child like figure in her arms and hand rapped around the girl's mouth and the gun placed firmly on the child head "The Blue prints, where are they?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Milliardo flinched, she could pull that trigger anytime.  
  
"The new Gundams you idiot" she screamed at him and cocked the gun.  
  
Milliardo could fell rage surge through his blood, but no a wrong move would coast his daughters life "There" he pointed to a small plastic piano that belonged to his daughter.  
  
"Open it" her finger twitched slightly in anticipation of the prize "Slowly"  
  
He walked slowly towards the toy and picked it up from the ground, he slid his finger along the edge to make it look like he meant to pry it open. He glanced over to the woman and chucked the small toy directly at her head. She stumbled back dropping Jessie to the ground and placing a hand to her head, "Wrong move" she aimed the gun down towards the child but Milliardo was already at her and tossing her to the wall and grabbing her gun hand. She scratched at his face trying to brake free from his grasp and free one hand. She reached down for the gun but he grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip. The gun slipped form her grasp and clanked to the floor with a shot.  
  
She struggled and managed to through Milliardo off of her and kicked him in the side. Within seconds she had disappeared out a main window in Jessie's room and left him to tend to his side, silence crept in, no cries, not rasping breath. He looked up towards Jessie who lay there non-moving. He got up still holding his side in pain and fumbled beside his daughter, her rolled her over to face him, his hands landing in warm blood which soaked Jessie's flowery dress, her favorite. She lay lifeless in front of him. A bullet had pierced her chest when the gun dropped. He kneeled there in disbelieve, his world, his reason for life lay in tatters on the floor. He collapsed weeping on the floor. His mind cleared to the present as tears rolled down his face as he walked towards the library, "Sir" a voice sounded behind him breaking his step.  
  
"What is it?" he said with almost anger in his voice.  
  
"The new Gundams are ready for your inspection"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ ^.^ ok chap one done a re-finished, thanx for reading and please reveiw 


	2. Gundams

A Tear For Two Chapter 2  
  
Gundams  
  
So far so good everyone that's read it told me they loved it, not let hope my non dramatic parts are also as good  
  
  
  
The view from the plat form was excellent, the prime new gundams stood tall and proud almost as if they were looking back, "Archangel 06" a man spoke pointing Milliardo towards the first gundam "Its weapons consist of two concealed energy rifle behind the arms" he pointed to a diagram beside the gundam, "Two energy swords" he pointed towards the waist where the swords where kept when not used or energized. Milliardo looked up at the blue/green gundam with admiration, he hade not seen a gundam built so unique, "Defense strategies include dome shield generator and back up generator if it malfunctions"  
  
"Viper 07" he pointed to the light green/silver gundam "Weapons Consists of energy boomerang which seeks out heat, Energy claws which only affect close targets and one energy sword" he pointed to the areas that they were located "Defense consists of collapsible shield which is place firmly upon its back" he pointed to a diagram which showed a four pointed staff and the picture below of the shield open then walked to the last gundam.  
  
"Shadow 08" he pointed the black/gold gundam to there right "Weapons consists of one energy staff, energy rifle and one energy sword" he repeated what he had done with the other gundams again "Defense is speed and radar silencer, and small shield" he nodded as he finished speaking.  
  
"I am rather impressed, magnificent suit" he complimented still not to sane with the memories fading. He studied the gundams down to the tip of there metallic toes and glanced at the team still finishing last minuet jobs and noticed three young teens dressing up in what looked like uniforms.  
  
  
  
"Sir ids like you to meet are new pilots" he escorted him towards the three teens and began to introduce them, "Riti Jens, he will be piloting Viper" he motioned the boy with the short brown hair and un mistakable ice blue eyes as he nodded towards Milliardo "Jet Flarick will be piloting Shadow" he motion to the left towards a boy with long blond hair with deep green eyes" who shook Milliardo`s hand "and over here we have "and over here we have "Sinc Portrado who will be piloting Archangel" the short black hair boy glanced over to then with his pale violet eyes and nodded towards Milliardo  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Milliardo" Riti answered "But will you not be testing the flight of these machines?"  
  
"No, I leave the privilege to you three, you look prepared for the flight" Milliardo answered back "Plus how am I supposed to grade my new pilots when they're not piloting?"  
  
Jet smiled back "I see what you mean sir" he said while buckling the straps behind his leg  
  
Sinc was first to arrive at his gundam and bored and then the two followed. They left the hanger easily, no bumps or scrap and began their training, battling mobile dolls. Milliardo watched with interest every second. Noin would have loved to see this, was his only thought.  
  
"There magnificent aren't they?" a woman from behind him asked, He looked behind almost expecting to see Noin, who he saw was startling, of course she wasn't Noin, but those eyes, they where they same but almost hidden by the long black hair around her face.  
  
"They are" he answer back still wondering who she was "Who, may I ask are you?"  
  
"Trena Rosere, I do the body work for the gundams, never get to fly them, but a woman can dream" she said with a smiled.  
  
He laughed to himself, she reminded him of Noin in so many ways, no she wasn't Noin in so many more ways, and she never wood be, "I've never seen you around, you must keep quiet, I've met most of my employees" he said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I transferred here when I was offered the job, since gundam are almost outlawed, they need someone who could keep the secret" she said with a smile and leaned up against the railing.  
  
A flash of memory filled his mind "The blueprints, where are they?" came back to mind, "It wasn't a well kept secret" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Pardon?" she almost leaned over to hear better.  
  
"What? Oh nothing" he looked towards the gundams and back towards Trena, he felt relaxed near her and calm, he coughed when he realized he was looking at her and looked down at his coffee.  
  
"Sir are you alright?" she smiled as she noticed him look down but already new the answer to the question "Maybe we could go for lunch?"  
  
"Maybe another time Trena" he said looking up form his coffee.  
  
"Sir I insisted, you don't seem to well" she walked closer to him "Come on, my treat"  
  
______________________________________________________________________ Chapter two OMG that only took me a day I've got fan-fic fever *runs around screaming * ^.^ thanx for reading please review 


	3. Trena

A Tear For Two Chapter 3  
  
Trena  
  
Kel: Yaa chapter three up. mmm I love writing almost as much as reading ^.^ please review and thanx for the reiweis ppl  
  
"Wine, please" Trena answered the waiter, "Aceto Bianco please" the waiter nodded and retrieved the menus.  
  
"Wine with lunch?" Milliardo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I like spice with my food, it usually agrees with me" Trena answered with a smile "Do you not agree? Its much smother then that whisky I see with you all the time"  
  
Milliardo glanced up "it calms the nerves"  
  
"It also help you to become an alcoholic" Trena said with a smirk "You really should not drink that much, not good for the heart"  
  
"What do you know about the heart?" Milliardo snapped back at her before he could stop himself.  
  
Trena looked up as if concerned "Milliardo, it's been four years, why don't you let her go?"  
  
He could fell himself getting angry; who did she think she was? And how did she know so much about him? "That's is something id prefer not to talk about with my employees" he said with a touch of anger on his tong.  
  
The waiter returned with wine chilled in a basked at two other waiter placed their meals in front of them. "Well you sure as hell need to talk to somebody".  
  
"Why are you so concerned" he scowled angrily.  
  
True, why was she so concerned? she thought to herself? "I. I just am that's all."  
  
Milliardo stood up "I thank you from lunch Trena, but I ma just not hungry that much anymore" he put down his napkin by his plate and walked out.  
  
"But.. I" Trena tried to stop him but he was to far. She gave a huff and slinked back into her seat blowing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have stormed out on her"  
  
"Pardon sire"  
  
Milliardo looked up form his desk, his secretary sitting across form him and a notepad in her hands  
  
"Oh sorry Mary, don't write that, I. just have things on my mind" he leaned back in his char.  
  
"Do you want me to write the letter later?"  
  
"No, I need to get this done now" he looked back to Mary "What was my last sentence?"  
  
"Oh ah." she looked back to the paper, "Quatre, I give you my sincere thanks for sponcering this project, I shall give you a full report as to when the gundams shall be ready and tested for true battle, let hope that shall not be soon"  
  
"End it there, and leave it here, I have to sign it" he tapped on his desk, "You may take your break now"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir" she nodded and placed the pad on his desk and exited the room.  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He mumbled and started to get frustrated. "I meet her a few hours ago and cant get her out of my mind" he grumbled, all he could see in his mind where those eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with six years ago. he got up and turned to the window overlooking the testing field for the gundams. There she was, watching them, admiring them like the last time, he caught himself looking at her, like he wanted to see more, and no he couldn't not without felling guilty. He closed the curtains with forced which almost ripped them from the rod.  
  
Trena caught a glimpse of his looking before he closed the curtains "what is he thinking now" she said to herself then looked back at the gundams "If only heed let them go, he's going to kill himself with remorse" she sighed and went back to work.  
  
"Trena"  
  
She looked up surprised to see Milliardo walking towards her "I. id like to apologize for the way I acted earlier"  
  
Trena smiled "Its alright sir I understand"  
  
"No, its not alright, I have no right to yell at you like that"  
  
"And I have no right to go into your personal life like that" she smiled "No, you were right to yell at me" "Maybe, but I at least shouldn't have left" he replied.  
  
"Well maybe we can do it again sometime?" she said hopefully  
  
He smiled, her eyes almost made her look to much like Noin "Ya sure, tomorrow?"  
  
"How bout tonight?"  
  
"Ya, sounds alright"  
  
*** ***  
  
Milliardo smiled, she was VERY attractive, why haddent he noticed this before? He thought to himself as he pours himself another glass of wine.  
  
Trena placed her fork down "Forgive me for asking but are you alright"?  
  
Milliardo look up puzzled "Yes, Why?"  
  
"Well you haven't said much during dinner, are you sure nothings wrong?"  
  
"Yes I am sure, dinners fine, the wines great"  
  
"Well ok" she said with a sigh  
  
They split the coast of the meal and headed out of the restaurant and retrieved there cars "See Ya tomorrow Milliardo" she said with smile.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow" he stepped into his car and drove off.  
  
"Damnit why can't I get to sleep" he cursed to himself while sitting up in bed, the moonlight setting on his chest sending shivers down his spine. He set his head back down and sighed, his mind was racing, and thoughts of Noin changed to Trena, thoughts of worked changed to Trena, he couldn't stop thinking of her, he sighed and slowly faded off to sleep  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ hmm looks like milliardos having a hard time well will see 


	4. Old Friends

A Tear For Two chapter 4  
  
Old friends  
  
  
  
Kel: Yaa ima on a roll, I cant stop writing, one chapter a day and I only got four reviews *runs around screaming banana oil * ^.^  
  
  
  
"Quatres here?" Milliardo looked up from his morning paper.  
  
"Yes sire, he arrived ten minuets ago by privet plane, he wants to see them sir"  
  
"Well get down there and tell him I`ll show them to him myself"  
  
"Yes sir" *** ***  
  
"Master Quatre he's here"  
  
"Well about time" the preppy blond answered, "I was getting anxious" Quatre got up from his seat and walked over the Milliardo.  
  
"Quatre, its good to see you again" he grabbed Quatre`s hand and shook it "How's Dorothy?"  
  
Quatre placed a hand behind his head nervously "Well ah. you see. we broke up a year ago"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember Trowa right?"  
  
"Yes, don't tell me she left you"  
  
"No, I left her"  
  
"What? I don't under-- OH" Milliardo lifted his head and spotted the silent brunet leaning agents a post, "Well ah... as long as you're happy"  
  
"I am, now, about those gundams"  
  
"Yes, please, follow me" he headed in the direction of the gundams, trows following behind Quatre still silent. They arrived at the cargo bay not long after and walked in, the gundams were shimmering in the light as they walked in slowly. Quatre looked up and smiled "There, magnificent, its hard to say but even better then mine ever was"  
  
Even Trowa looked up in amazement "Are they tested?" he finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes, we have three new pilots, Riti Jens, Jet Flarik and Sinc Portrado. They tested the gundam yesterday morning, there fighting skills are almost equal to yours"  
  
"Skills are important" Quatre smiled "they need them if there ever a new war, but lets hope we wont have to need them"  
  
"I aggre, now will you be staying for long?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Only two days" Quatre answer  
  
"I'll have my men show you to your quarters"  
  
"Thank you" Quatre smiled again and Trowa just nodded.  
  
Milliardo watched them as the left and walked to the elevator then noticed Trena standing by Shadow and looked towards him, then it hit him again, those marvelous blue eyes, watching his every move, Before he could stop himself he was walking towards her at a fast pace. He stopped and looked down at her, she was so beautiful; he could almost see the ocean in her eyes, he realized what he was doing and looked away "How ah. how are the repairs on the suits from the testing coming?"  
  
"Excellent sir"  
  
Oh god why did she have to call him sir, it didn't seem right, he turned towards her and before he had a chance to stop, he found his arm around her, kissing her deeply and passionately, she didn't refuse. She placed a hand on the back of his head and on his back. Suddely Milliardo pulled away and realized what happened "I uh.. I am sorry I shouldn't have.." he looked at her again and couldn't bare it, he turned and walked away leaving Trena in a stat of confusion and fear.  
  
"Did he mean it?" She thought to herself, "oh god I wish it didn't happen like that" she said as she watched him walk away, she almost call his name but no sound came out.  
  
***  
  
Milliardo sat at his desk his head hung deep in thought, "what the hell is wrong, why the fuck cant I get her out of my head" he slammed his fist on the desk in his frustration. His eyes locked on the picture on his desk, the frame was replaced and was in mint condition, he still felt anger, but not devotion, he felt empty and lost. Tears rolled donw his fac and landed on the desk, he slumped over on the desk and buried his head in his arms lost in confusion.  
  
_________________________________________________________________ Yaaa chapter four,. hmm I love writihgng thanx for reading and please review ^.^ 


	5. Emotions

A Tear For Two Chapter 5 Emotions  
  
  
  
Kel :Ok this is really short but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter that wouldn't fit its name and I couldn't think of a name to call it that's would be right  
  
  
  
"Milliardo" a voice whispered in his ear and he lifted head but saw no one, he sighed and pushed himself up from his desk and glanced at the balcony slowly walking to it. He gazed towards the night sky as he twisted his fingers in the balcony rail and looked down at the garden, his memories clouding his vision as he replayed there weeding in his mind. He smiled as he watched from the balcony Noin and her father walking down the garden path, something was different, Noin stop and turned towards him on the balcony smiling.  
  
A shiver went up his spine and the memory faded and something caught his eye at his left and he glanced over, his body froze at the sight "N.Noin?" He closed his eyes and swallowed. When he opened his eyes the ghostly figure had disappeared with no trace. He placed a hand on his face and sighed, "Maybe she's right about the drinking". He retraced his steps and looked towards his desk, there laying on the top was a ring, the one which Noin had died with, the ring which was never recovered. He walked up to the desk and picked up the ring "But how?" the ghostly image of Noin burned in his mind and he smiled placing the ring in his pocket.  
  
He woke to the sound of a knocking at his office door, he had fallen asleep in his desk the night before and hadn't woken since, then a thought passed him, he reached into his pocket and felt nothing "Just a dream" he sighed and pushed himself p and fixed his suit and answered the door "What is it?"  
  
"Milliardo. it me" Trena stepped in "I. I wanted to talk"  
  
Milliardo followed her movements as she slowly walked in.  
  
"I. need to know. was. that kiss. did it mean anything to you?"  
  
Milliardo froze, what could he say, what's in his heart?" I.." Then it came to him, the dream, Noin was trying to tell him something, "I Lo-"  
  
A crash erupted outside and a man came rushing into the room "Mr. Milliardo sir, were under attack" Milliardo looked towards Trena and they both ran out the hallway towards the gundams, the gundams were already gone, taken to battle by the pilots "Stay here"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just stay here" Milliardo yelled at her and took off towards the battle area  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________ Thans for reading and please reveiw 


	6. Siege

A Tear Fore Two Chapter 6 Siege  
  
Kel: *phew* ^.^ I am loving your reviews, sorry for the short chapter in 5 but I couldn't this of anything to lead to chap 6 so, here it goes  
  
  
  
a New mobile suit shot past them "What the fuck is that?" Riti swore as it clears his view.  
  
"That's the new model Falcon, thieve messed around with the touros and fixed to make it better" Jet replied.  
  
"Where the fuck did they get that speed?" Riti swore again as his Long handle sword cleaved air.  
  
"Not fats enough if you ask me" Sinc mocked as he cleaved two falcons in half with one strike and made a grunt "You two really better chap up on you speed"  
  
"Ya well maybe you should keep en eye out for on coming mobile suits" Jet smartly replied as he shot up a mobile suit heading towards Archangel.  
  
Milliardo ran up to a tall rough man "Call Wufei, tell him we got a situation"  
  
"Yes sir" the man ran up to another and they both ran off.  
  
Milliardo took off in the opposite direction and towards the second hanger. He pried open the doors, there, standing proudly stood tallgeese 3 "Well old friend, I hope you're up to this". He ran towards it, jumped in, and closed the hatch and brought the tallgeese back to life. He had not fought for over 8 year in a mobile suit, but he still had not lost his spirit. *** ***  
  
"WHAT???" Wufei exploded "Peace for 8 years and suddenly this happens?" he stormed out of the room "do they need me over there?"  
  
"Milliardo says its possible, but not for sure, the pilots are only new"  
  
"I new it, never trust a teenager" Wufei scowled  
  
"But Wufei, you were only 16 when you piloted your gundam"  
  
Wufei sweatdroped "Well ah. that's was uh different" he grumbled under his breath.  
  
" ya right" the other man said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uh, you're going right?" he said sheepishly.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to get there when my plain broken down and I have my motorcycle at the shop??" he said with a scowl "No, I cant get down there, but make sure if they need help to be quick to get aid"  
  
"No problem" *** ***  
  
"Ahh" Jet moaned angrily, there were about two dozen more mobile suits and they were destroying everything, "Why?" he said to himself.  
  
"Because they want what we have you idiot" Sinc replied "They will either take them, or destroy them in the process, or at least try" he sliced at another falcon. Something was thrown over him and the flacon landed in front but immobilized.  
  
"Recruits, I thought id join in the fun" Milliardo spoke form behind archangel.  
  
"Alright boss" Riti said cheerfully  
  
"He's not here for autographs Riti, he's here for business, now stop losing your concentration" Sinc bit back.  
  
"Ya y- ofh" Riti took a hit at his side and sliced at the falcon but missed "How the hell am I supposed to hit them if they keep moving?" he cursed.  
  
"Like this" Jet threw his boomerang and knocked off three falcons "That's simple" he caught the boomerang back and threw it again at a couple more falcons.  
  
Milliardo turned his head and saw the hanger in flames, then a thought struck him, he had told Trena to stay there, Damnit, what a stupid this to do. He left the boy and ran to the hanger, men and woman helped to drench the fire but the building was engulfed. He jumped form the tallgeese and landed by the building, he gazed at the carded fragments and ran to the nearest person "Where's Trena?"  
  
"Haven't seen her since the mobiles attacked" he pointed to the building "She was inside the last time"  
  
Milliardo`s heart sunk then he heard a scream and he ran towards it, "TRENA" he yelled looking for her in the rumble. The scream came again and closer and saw a woman standing over the stairwell for the downstairs laboratory. she turned her head and spotted Milliardo.  
  
"Hey Zechs . back for more" that voice.  
  
"Wrong move" echoed in his mind  
  
"YOU" he screamed and dove for her taking her by surprise and knocking her off balance, he grabbed the gun before it could fall from her hands and struggled with her one the ground, rage fogged his vision as he attacked her, she couldn't get out of his grasp.  
  
She screamed as she saw his fist raised and fall apon her face knocking her out cold, another scream pierce the rage, Trena lay hanging from the broken stairwell, Milliardo pushed the woman aside and ran to the stairwell, images clouded his mind  
  
"MILLIARDO" Noin screamed, no this time, he would not freeze, he began to climb down the broken iron staircase climbing ever closer to Trena, he starched his hand out towards her "Trena, please, Grab my hand" he yelled and she looked up towards with tears streaming down her face "Please" he yelled and she reached up towards him and grabbed his hand. he puller her up to him and grabbed her waist and pulled her in, he sat there for a minuet, holding her tight just as the staircase began to titter above them "We have to get out of here, fast" he helped her up the staircase to the top where the woman stood waiting, her pistol aims squarely at the both of them.  
  
"Did you really think it was that easy?" she mocked and pointed her gun towards a small un harmed section of the building, "MOVE" she yelled.  
  
Milliardo glared at her with rage and anger in his eyes, he followed the direction of the gun and guided Trena with him. Suddenly something smacked her squarely in the head and she collapsed on the floor in front of Milliardo and Trena. As she fell Quatre stood behind her holding a large chunk of wood firmly in his grip "Glad to see me?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________- ^.^ yaaaa one more chapter then ill be done please reveiw 


	7. Defeat

A Tear For Two Chapter 7 Defeat  
  
  
  
Hel: oohhh I thought this up last night, those of you who really likes my first chapter will love this one  
  
  
  
Quatre winked at Milliardo and smiled, suddenly the smiled faded, a gun blast went off and blood spatter towards Trena and Milliardo as Quatre dropped the chunk of wood and fell to the floor.  
  
"NOOO" a scream was heard, then another gunshot, the culprit fell to the floor beneath Trowa`s feet. He looked up towards where Quatre lay and dropped his gun, he ran towards him and fell to his knees, "No." he whimpered and for once Trowa wept, holding his lover in his hands.  
  
Milliardo was stunned, it happened to fast, "Lets leave him alone" he said softly towards Trena and walked outside, the gundams had finished the job, there was no falcons standing, a little scraps but nothing was badly harmed.  
  
"Yo boss where'd ya go?" he looked towards Trena "Oh I see" he winked at Milliardo and took off with the other pilots.  
  
They arrived at the aid and had Trena fixed up form her scrapes and bruises "Milliardo" she paused for a second "What where you going to say to me back in your office?".  
  
This time he didn't hesitate "I love you Trena, I could have myself say that before, but now I know" he smiled and embraced Trena in his arms.  
  
Trena wasn't shocked, she had hoped that's was what he meant "I. I love you to". For a Second they just looked in each others eyes deep trapped in their depths, then They kissed deeply and passionately.  
  
Trena looked up in his eyes and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes "Oh how I love you" she murmured and Milliardo smiled.  
  
THE END  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ so what you guys think? good? ^.^ please reveiw 


End file.
